Mother
by shouta Ryuuji
Summary: "aku mengingat betul bagaimana kushina san Naruto, kenapa kau bisa tahu sedetil itu ?" "selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya, aku hanya tahu ibuku dari hal-hal yang kau ceritakan Paman lalu membayangkannya, dan semalam itu aku melihatnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas. Dia cantik. Ibuku wanita yang cantik seperti malaikat paman."


Writen by : Shouta Ryuuji

BTW gomen yang nunggu lanjutan Narusasu saya.. *kaya ada aja* saya lagi nggak semangat nerusin yang ntuuhhh…

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, lalu dengan gerakan menepuk-nepuk dia mencoba untuk membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku, samar-samar dapat ku dengar suara lembut itu memanggil namaku ~ entah kenapa terasa hangat didadaku, ada sesuatu yang sejuk merembes masuk dan memenuhi semua rongga dadaku, sehingga membuatku sedikit merinding sekaligus bahagia, aku benar-benar merindukan hal ini.

"Naruto.. banguunn, jangan membuat kaasanmu ini menunggu,"

"ngghhhhh..."

"hayolah, atau kaasan akan marah kepadamu, kau tak ingin terlambat sekolah lagi dan di hukum di lorong, kan ?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaranku lalu menatap seseorang wajahnya kini berada tepat terpaku. Aku melihat malaikat! Aku yakin dia malaikat, mana ada wanita secantik dia dengan rambut panjang tergurai berwarna merah, dan sepasang bola mata yang indah. Inikah waktuku ? apakah malaikat ini yang akan mengambil nyawaku seperti dalam cerita-cerita? Namun , bukankah di dalam cerita-cerita yang ku baca malaikat pencabut nyawa itu seharusnya menyeramkan, mempunyai sepasang sayap berbulu berwarna hitam, juga taring yang tajam dan suka makan apel ? ( itu mah Shinigami Ryuuk)

"Na~RU~TO~! Hayoo cepat, jangan Bengong!"

"kau siapa ?" tanyaku bingung. Namun aku malah mendapat pukulan keras di kepalaku. Sungguh tenaganya begitu kuat, kepalaku terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Bicara apa kau ? HAH! sudah ku duga ramen membawa pengaruh buruk buat daya ingatmu, sampai-sampai ketika kau bangun kau sudah melupakan kaasanmu sendiri!" ujarnya. Aku bangun dari futonku, kulihat dia dengan sigap membereskannya. "cepat bersih-bersih dan turun , kaasan sudah membuatkanmu sarapan di bawah! "

"kaasan , ya .?" ucapku pelan . aku tersenyum kecil dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih.

。。アリザ。。

aku menyelesaikan sarapanku, dia di sebrang meja sana sejak tadi tengah memandangku dengan tersenyum, seperti bahagia karena aku telah memakan masakan buatannya dan menghabiskannya tanpa sisa karena memang masakannya sungguh lezat. Senyumnya itu, senyumnya itu membuatku merasa bahagia. Aku mengenakan sepatuku siap untuk berangkat ke akademi. Ku kenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna kuning cerah dengan sebuah curva melingkar di tengahnya, lalu celana panjang yang bawahnya sedikit ku lipat karena terlalu panjang. Ku sambar tas ku .

"heiiii...! siapa yang mengajarimu untuk tidak pamit kepada orang tuamu sendiri hah! anak bodoh!" teriaknya. Dan lagi-lagi dia memukul kepalaku. Aku bisa benar-benar bodoh kalau terus menerima pukulannya.

"ne.. kochi.. kochi.. !" dia memberikan aba-aba agar aku mengikutinya. Kulihat ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari dan melingkarkannya di leherku. Rasanya hangat!

*kochi : sini

"di luar anginnya sedang kencang, ini akan membuatmu tetap hangat Naruto ". Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu aku merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningku. Aku diam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ku tahu wajahku terasa panas dan mulai memerah.

"hahahaha, wajahmu memerah Naruto! ingat aku ini kaasan mu loh, "

Hmmmm...

"Kaasan ?"

"ya.. "

"bolehkah ku panggil seperti itu ?"

"Anak bodoh! Sejak kapan aku melarangnya ?"

Aku tersenyum lebar yang khas.

"baiklah! Kaasan aku berangkat!" teriakku dengan semangat ! "aku akan tunjukkan pada Teme si pantat ayam tentang Kaasan !".

。。アリザ。。

Aku benci mereka. Aku benci teman-temanku, mereka menertawakanku saat ku ceritakan tentang kaasan . mereka tidak percaya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak berbohong! Kiba si anak pecinta anjing itu menertawakanku habis-habisan saat aku menceritakannya, shikamaru malah tertidur! Apa dia pikir aku sedang mendongeng, hah ? chouji sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya sama seperti Shino dengan kupu-kupunya peliharaanya. Bahkan Sakura-chan gadis yang ku sukai itu tak peduli sama sekali, sejak tadi matanya berbinar-binar memandang si Teme yang sedang duduk memandang ke luar jendela. Menyebalkan!

" Hn.. " ujar makhluk berambut menentang gravitasi itu saat aku menceritakan bahwa aku mempunyai kaasan.

"aku tak berbohong TEME! Aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu !"

"..." dia mengacuhkanku! Memalingkan mukannya

"heh, kau irikan !"

Kulihat dahinya mulai berkedut, namun berusaha tetap tak mempedulikanku. aku hanya ingin membuatnya iri kepadaku.

"ck, dobe, jangan seperti anak kecil!"

"kita ini memang anak kecil Teme, memangnya berapa umurmu? Bilang saja kau iri, kan . Iri , kan karena sekarang aku sudah mempunyai Kaasan sedangkan kau tidak ! "

"BUGGHH!"dia memukulku. Si teme itu memukulku.

aku berjalan sedikit terpincang sambil memegang pipiku yang biru, aku dan sasuke tadi berkelahi hebat. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Tapi kali ini ku akui aku hampir babak belur di buatnya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kali ini aku benar-benar membuat si teme itu marah rupanya. Ku lihat di tikungan sosok kaasan yang sedang bersandar di tembok, angin musim dingin membuat rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu melambai indah. Dia menjemputku. Tapi tak seperti yang lain yang di jemput oleh ibunya di depan gerbang. Namun cukup membuatku sangat senang. Kaasan memandangku heran, mungkin karena bajuku ini kotor dan tubuhku yang penuh dengan luka.

"Narutoo~" ku dengar dia memanggilku dengan nada tinggi. Oh, jangan lagi. Sudah cukup luka-luka di tubuh ku ini, apa dia akan menambahkannya lagi."apa yang terjadi .. ?" lanjutnya.

"kaasan, sebelum kau marah-marah aku ingin kaasan ikut denganku , "

" kemana ?"

"ke teman-teman ku, akan ku buktikan pada mereka kalau aku sama seperti mereka. Aku juga mempunyai malaikat penjaga yang bernama ibu, aku memiliki kaasan .. " ujarku suaraku makin mengecil, ku merasa mataku memanas.

"Naruto, kau tak perlu sama dengan teman-temanmu.. "

"tapi, kaasan mereka tak percaya.. aku selalu di anggap berbeda dengan mereka~" pertahananku mulai hancur, aku mulai menangis terisak di hadapan ibuku sendiri. anak lelaki macam apa aku ini.

"kau berbeda karena kau anak kaasan, karena kau seorang anak laki-laki yang menyandang nama uzumaki di belakang namamu Naruto!" aku menegakkan wajahku memandang kaasan yang kini tersenyum, sungguh aku sangat menyukai senyumnya itu!.

"ayoo.. pulang.. kaasan akan mengobati luka-luka mu di rumah. " dia menggandeng tangan kecilku, rasanya hangat. Ku usap air mataku dengan tangan yang satunya lagi, aku tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya kali ini aku memiliki seseorang yang akan menjemputku pulang sekolah meskipun bukan di depan gerbang.

Kami berjalan menuju rumah melewati jalan, di pinggir jalan tersebut terdapat sungai yang entah aku tak pernah tahu sampai kemana jalan ini akan berujung, tiba-tiba ku lihat sosok yang sangat ku kenal tengah duduk di papan yang digunakan orang-orang sekitar sini untuk memancing, kulihat mata kakinya terendam dalam air sungai. Aku sering melihatnya duduk sendirian di sana. seluruh keluarganya meninggal karena kebakaran setahun yang lalu, ia juga kehilangan malaikat penjaganya. Sejak itu yang ku tahu dia selalu berada disini saat pulang sekolah sampai larut senja lalu pulang. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"ada apa Naruto ?" tanya kaasan.

"hmmnn.. "

"anak yang di pinggir sungai itu.. ?"tanyanya lagi

Aku mengangguk.

"yah, kenapa ?"

"dia yang tadi berkelahi denganku, kaasan. Aku membencinya karena sifatnya yang angkuh, juga karena ia telah merebut sakura chan dari ku . ... "

"sakura chan ?"

Kurasakan mukaku memerah

"ah, bukan itu inti masalahnya. aku merasa bersalah karena tadi mengatakan hal jahat kepadanya, yang menyebabkan kami berkelahi.. "

"hmmnn..." ku lihat kaasan menunggu lanjutan ceritaku.

"ku bilang dia Iri karena aku mempunyai kaasan yang sudah tak dimilikinya lagi, tadinya aku hanya ingin membutanya iri, tapi aku sadar aku hanya mengatakan hal yang buruk padanya. "

"dan... " aku kesulitan untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku..

"dan apa Naruto.. ?"

"etoo... aku ingin mengajaknya pulang ke rumah kita agar kaasan dapat mengobati luka-lukanya juga, aku yakin dia tak memiliki seseorang yang akan mengobati luka-lukanya.. "

"Nah, kalau begitu cepat ajak dia pulang.. "

"kaasan saja yang melakukannya, dia pasti tak mau kalau aku yang mengajaknya.. "kaasan menghampiri sasuke yang tengah duduk di pinggir sungai, ku lihat dia sedikit memberontak dan membentak kaasan. Itu sedikit membuatku marah. Berani-beraninya di membentak kaasanku. Namun, akhirnya kaasan berhasil membujuknya pulang bersama kami untuk merawat luka-lukanya, sepanjang jalan dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak mau melihatku. Dasar Uchiha.

。。アリザ。。

"Nah, sasuke lukanya sudah kaasan obati .." ujar kaasan sambil tersenyum setelah menempelkan plester di pipi sasuke , ku lihat wajah sasuke memerah. Ah! siapapun pasti akan terpesona dengan kaasanku. Tapi aku sedikit tak suka kaasan menyebut dirinya Kaasan di hadapan sasuke, aku tak suka berbagi kaasanku dengan orang lain.

"terima kasih, bibi!"ujar sasuke.

"sama-sama sasuke kun, "

Seharian kami melakukan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan dengan kaasan juga sasuke, itu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat bocah bermarga uchiha itu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar juga wajah yang memerah ketika kaasan menawarinya untuk membantunya menyediakan makan malam. Malam itu juga kami berendam bersama, kaasan membantuku dan sasuke untuk menyampoi dan menggosok punggung kami dan juga mengantar kami ke kamarku untuk tidur . masing masing dari kami mendapat ciuman selamat malam darinya.

"Dobe, aku tak bisa tidur kalau kau terus bergerak seperti itu!'

"aku tak bisa tidur teme!" sejak tadi aku hanya berguling ke kanan dan kekiri karena tak bisa tidur. Sesaat kemudian aku beranjak berniat untuk meninggalkan kamarku.

"mau kemana kau , dobe ?"

"aku mau tidur dengan kaasan !" ujarku sekenanya.

"dasar anak manja, !" aku membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya dan berkata " awas saja kalau kau ketakutan teme karena tidur sendirian, apa lagi kalau sampai mengompol!"

Kuketuk pintu berwarna cokelat muda yang terbuat dari kayu kamper. Pintu itu terbuka dan memberlihatkan sosok kaasan yang tengah memakai baju tidur , rambut merahnya digulung ke atas. Sampai sekarang aku masih heran kenapa aku yang berambut kuning cerah ini mempunyai kaasan yang mempunyai rambut merah ?

"ada apa Naruto.. "

"aku tak bisa tidur kaasan.. "

Kaasan pun menyingkir dari pintu membiarkanku masuk dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"aku akan membacakan cerita sampai kau mengantuk naruto...!". kaasan pun bercerita tentang seorang puteri cantik yang di tawan oleh penyihir jahat di sebuah menara entah kenapa yang terbayang di benakku saat ini penyihir itu berambut model pantat ayam yang menyebalkan . kemudian akan datang seorang pangeran yang menolongnya ! 'akan datang ' kenapa kukatakan akan datang karena kaasan belum selesai menceritakanya tapi aku sudah tahu kemana arah jalan cerita yang kaasan ceritakan atau bahkan hafal di luar kepala. Umurku sudah terlalu besar untuk mendengarkan dongeng seperti ini sebelum tidur namun juga masih layak di sebut pula aku ini anak laki-laki. Hanya anak perempuan saja yang mendengarkan cerita tentang Putri di negri far-faraway sebelum tidur. Tapi, mempunyai seseorang yang membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untukmu itu rasanya sangat bahagia. Kau seperti tak ingin malam ini berakhir. . .

Terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu , tak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok anak manis berambut raven yang tengah mengucek matanya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi menyeret bantal .

"sasuke kun ?"

" teme ?"

Ucapku bersamaan dengan hanya berjalan ke arah kami , naik ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya di sampingku, dia menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanmya. Aku tak bisa memastikan kalau dia benar-benar tidur atau hanya pura-pura. Tapi yang jelas sempat ku lihat dia tersenyum kecil saat kaasan mengusap kecil rambut ravennya. Aku merasa sempurna dan terlengkapi. Rasany seperti memiliki seorang kaasan dan saudara laki-laki di saat yang bersamaan. Aku benar-benar tak ingin malam ini berakhir. Biarkan kami seperti ini untuk waktu yang sedikit lebih lama lagi...

。。アリザ。。

"Naruto.. bangun Naruto!"

"Hei Naruto, hayoo bangun!'

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, palanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya terasa di guncang-guncangkan oleh seseorang.

"Kaasaann aku masih, mengantuukkkkk!' ujarnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Tiba-tiba saja guncangan di tubuhnya berhenti. Naruto seperti merasakan aura orang yang membangunkannya berubah. Ia membuka matanya, melihat sosok pria dengan garis luka di hidungnya. Dia melihat sekelilinganya. Beberapa Futon sudah di gulung , beberapa yang lain ada yang masih terhampar namun pemiliknya sudah bangun.

Ia menyadari sesuatu.

Dia masih di tempat ini rupanya, bersama dengan beberapa anak sepertinya.

Padahal ia berharap tak akan pernah terbangun dari malam indahnya itu.

"ternyata aku yang terakhir bangun, ya.. " ujarnya sambil menatap pria yang ia ketahui bernama Iruka itu. ia dapat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah pengasuhnya itu. Iruka adalah salah satu prang dewasa yang bertanggung jawab di panti asuhan ini.

"he, he, he, " ia tertawa denga terpaksa, tak mau membuat orang di hadapannya itu khawatir, padahal jauh dalam lubuk hatinya meyesal kenap ia terbangun di saat-saat seperti itu.

"maaf membangunkan mimpi indahmu, Naruto".

"Ehh,, ?" Naruto memandang iruka dengan perasaan tak enak.

"kau bermimpi tentang Kushina san ya..?"

Naruto hanya diam, namun cukup di mengerti oleh iruka sebagai tanda 'iya'

"Ne, paman Iruka boleh kutanyakan sesuatu ?"

Iruka memandangnya penuh tanya.

"apa ibuku itu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah yang tergurai panjang juga dua bola mata yang indah ".

Iruka mengangguk.

"aku mengingat betul bagaimana kushina san Naruto, kenapa kau bisa tahu sedetil itu ?"

"selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya, aku hanya tahu ibuku dari hal-hal yang kau ceritakan Paman lalu membayangkannya, dan semalam itu aku melihatnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas. Dia cantik. Ibuku wanita yang cantik seperti malaikat paman." Mata Naruto memandang tanpa arah yang pasti.

"aku melihatnya dengan jelas, ibuku. Dia cantik, sangat cantik. Seperti malaikat."

Dua garis air mata pun mengalir di pipinya.

。。。。終わり。。。。

My lovely Room 18-07-2012

Akhirnya selesai buat juga XD, udah lama pengen nulis ini tapi males banget nulisnya dan tadi siang gue baru muud buat nulis.. awalnya sih pengen nulis fanfic buat spesial B'day nya sasuke yang bentar lagi, tapi malah nulis ini. dan ini terinspirasi dari lagu MY MOM IS AMAZING! Terharu banget sama tuh lagu.. hehehe

I'm not closed to my mom in that way, but i'm love her with all my heart. Though we always fight in many unimportant things and have hard time to deal , but Mother still Mother there is no way to change that *sok inggris*


End file.
